Everything to Me
by ImageDragons
Summary: It was like any normal day in Magnolia, except for one problem. The Natsu Dragneel was heart-broken! After finding a letter to Lucy's Mom in her apartment, on the fateful day he was about to confess to her. The only problem was the last sentence of the letter containing the words "I think I like Gray" How will he react to reading this? Will he get his happily ever with Lucy?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

**Hi guys! This is my very first fanfiction ever. I know this chapter is short but the next few will have at least more than 1,000 words, I hope.**

**Well anyways enjoy and don't forget to favorite and follow.**

* * *

**Chapter One: All this Time**

**Natsu's POV**

It was like any normal day in Magnolia. Sun was shining, birds were chirping, everything was perfect on this fine morning day.

Pfft like hell that happened.

I woke up feeling mediocre. My hair was a mess, the room was dark, and I felt like my heart had shattered into little pieces. All because of the events of last week.

_**FlashBack**_

**A Week before**

**4:00 P.M.**

I snuck through Lucy's Window at her apartment. Today was the day I was going to confess to her. I decided I would ask her to meet under the Sola Tree at the Magnolia Park and confess to her.

I could hear water running in her bathroom.

'She must be taking a shower' I thought.

I was about to sneak in and scare her, but that's when I saw a letter and pen on her desk. I knew it was wrong to read the letter but it was too tempting.

_Dear Mama,_

_Today Erza, Gray and I helped Mira grocery shop for the Guild. Gray had to go for freezing and squashing too many of the of the Guild's food items from the last fight him and Natsu had. Erza had to come to help Mira and I couldn't leave Gray alone with the Guild's most famous Demons. Who knows what could have happened to Gray. I had so much fun except for the fact that one man from the market had stared at me the entire time. He tried to ask me out multiple times and every time I had said no. Soon he had tried to use force by gripping into my wrist. But before he could do anything to me Gray, Erza, and Mira had told him to leave. Fairy Tail was like a family to me. Erza and Mira were like my big sisters. And I think I love Gray.._

After reading that my heart tore into pieces. I don't come to realize that i knocked over a chair in anger. Then I heard the shower stop, I quickly picked up the chair putting it in its rightful place and I made a run for it before she could see me. I ran all the way back home, bumping into people along the way. I didn't really care, all I knew is I needed to get out of here as soon as possible. I came home with tears running down my face. Happy wasn't here at the moment, he was over at the Guild. probably worrying about me. I did say I would come back there after telling Lucy. I guess he'll have to come home and find out why I didn't come.

I lied on my bed sobbing into my pillow. Why was I so heartbroken? I have never cried this much in my life. Sure, I did cry when Igneel left, and when Lisanna died. But this was worse than any of those times.

_**~End of Flashback~**_

I haven't seen Lucy since that fateful day and I plan to keep it that way. I hardly go to the guild anymore and people are starting to worry. Seeing her face breaks my heart. I can't help but start to cry every time I see her. That was when I realized I waited all this time to fall in love with her.

The silence was gone as soon as Happy interrupted my thoughts.

"Natsuu! Are you coming to the guild today? Everyone is starting to worry" Happy said

Without looking at him I said "No not today or anytime soon" saying the last part in a hushed voice so he couldn't hear.

I rarely talked to Happy ever since the incident. I don't blame him for anything it's just that every time I see Happy I remember all the times we crashed into Lucy's Apartment without permission. All the times we went on missions together. From the mansions, the S-Class mission we took without permission, The Jiggle Butt Gang/Crew and even more! Of course I told him about the incident. He was my partner after all.

"Ok" Was all Happy could say before heading off to the Guild.

While I stayed here moping about my love life...

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Sorry if I'm being annoying but please follow,favorite, and review**

**I can take the harsh criticism but don't be too hard on me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry for the late update. ****I updated this on Monday, but I noticed some mistakes and wanted to fix it...**

** But Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I felt like crying because I was pretty sure nobody would like my story xD**

**Shoutout to Tiffy-Chan858 for helping revise this chapter and here is the new chapter of Everything To Me, hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail all rights go to Hiro Mashima**

**I forgot to put that on the last chapter whoops.**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Lucy's POV**

**The Week of the Incident**

**3:35 P.M.**

"Ahh! Today was great!" I said to myself as I unlock my apartment, I walked in only to be greeted by silence.

'Good,' I thought to myself, Natsu hasn't snucked in my apartment to mess with me yet.

I started to sit down at my desk and write to my mom.

(Same thing as last time so you don't really need to read it)

_Dear Mama,_

_Today Erza, Gray and I helped Mira grocery shop for the Guild. Gray had to go for freezing and squashing too many of the of the Guild's food items from the last fight him and Natsu had. Erza had to come to help Mira and I couldn't leave Gray alone with the Guild's most famous Demons. Who knows what could have happened to Gray. I had so much fun except for the fact that one man from the market had stared at me the entire time. He tried to ask me out multiple times and every time I had said no. Soon he had tried to use force by gripping into my wrist. But before he could do anything to me Gray, Erza, and Mira had told him to leave. Fairy Tail was like a family to me. Erza and Mira were my big sisters. And I think I love Gray._

My hands started cramping, so I'll finish my letter later.

I headed to the bathroom to take a shower, almost forgetting my clothes from my drawer. I don't want to walk out of my bathroom again with just a towel. I've been cautious about roaming around my apartment ever since Natsu started breaking in here more than once a day. He even walked into the bathroom while I was taking a shower! I shivered at that memory. He needs to learn about personal space, seriously.

As I stepped in my shower I did my usual routine. First, get my hair wet then add shampoo and conditioner, simple as that.

As I was taking a shower I couldn't help to hear noises. I might just be going paranoid so I continue to take my shower.

**Bang!**

I heard the sound of a chair drop. I quickly turned off the shower, snatched my towel, wrapped it around my body, and grabbed my keys. Who was here? A robber? A pervert? Who knows? My heart was beating fast and my blood ran cold. I mean who wouldn't? There could be some rapist for all I know!

I quickly turn the corner while grabbing Loki's Key, preparing to attack the suspect, but when I turned around no one was there.

'Huh, I must be hearing things.' I thought to myself.

I went back to the bathroom, quickly getting dressed to meet Natsu at the Guild.

'Maybe we could go on a mission today.' I thought silently to myself.

My rent was already covered for the next month, but it's always fun when they're around so why not?

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a dark Caribbean blue mini skirt with a button-up white shirt and two blue lines on it. The first one goes horizontally across my chest while the other goes straight down my shirt. I grab my brown belt with my whip and keys and I'm ready to head out.

* * *

I came in being greeted by my loving family. I sat at the bar on stool in front of Mira, who was washing the dishes.

"Hi Mira!" I said.

"Hello Lucy! What can I get for you today?" She asked.

"Can I just have a strawberry milkshake?" I said politely, of course no one wants to anger one of Fairy Tail's demons.

"Sure! Coming right up." She said sweetly.

I looked around the Guild for a certain fire-breathing dragon slayer. I see Happy trying to give Charla some fish, only to be turned down, Gray stripping while Juvia fan girls, Levy reading while Gajeel teases her and calls her 'Shrimp', Elfman yelling about how stuff is 'man', Evergreen slapping him with her fan, the Raijinshu watching and adoring Laxus while he was sitting at the table, and Erza eating her strawberry cake in peace.

"Thanks." I said to Mira as she handed me my drink.

'It's unnatural for him not to be here,' I sighed.

My thoughts were interrupted by Cana.

"Ohh? Does someone miss a certain Dragon Slayer?" Cana said while giving me a wink.

"Maybe," I muttered, hoping they wouldn't hear me. But sadly, luck wasn't on my side today.

Mira started squealing while jumping up and down while Cana stared at me with a smirk on her face. It was true, I missed him. I also had noticed that I started to grow feelings for him. They should already know this since we went over it last week. They still tease me about this as if I haven't told them already.

"Lucy yo-" Cana started but got cut off by Fairy Tail's Matchmaking Demon.

"You have to tell him your feelings soon! You two make the perfect couple! Why aren't you two together!?" Mira ranted on while cutting Cana off.

"I try dropping hints all the time! He's just too dense. Ugh! I bet he doesn't even know what the word love means!" I continued ranting on about my pink haired partner.

Mira and Cana just sighed.

"He's such an idiot though." Cana said bluntly

'He may be an idiot but he's my idiot.' I thought.

Mira and Cana start to giggle while a blush crept up to my face. Did I really just say my thoughts out loud? I face-palmed and drank the rest of my drink. I payed for it and left to go back home.

* * *

I head home and unlocked my apartment, hoping my pink haired partner would be here. I walked in and sighed. I guess he's not coming today again. I changed into some bunny pajamas and was about to go to sleep, but something stopped me. I almost forgot to finish my letter! I decided to stay up and write a bit more, hoping he would come. I started to write about what happened last time.

And I think I love Gray.

I start writing;

But it's not in any kind of boyfriend and girlfriend way, just as in a brother and sisterly love. I can't imagine him being my boyfriend, no offense. Even so, he likes Juvia. Obviously he's blinder than a bat to not realize his true feelings, but he'll realize it soon enough. Who I truly love is Natsu Dragneel. He brought me to Fairy Tail, and saved me from the times I was in trouble. If only he liked me back. I think he likes Lisanna. After all, they made a childhood promise to marry each other when they get older, but Lisanna says she likes Bixslow and I don't want Natsu to be heartbroken when he finds out. I guess we might not be meant to be, but that won't make me give up hope. I'll always have a special place in my heart for him, forever and always.

Your Loving Daughter,

Lucy Heartfilia

I put the letter into an envelope and sealed it, leaving it in my box of letters I write everyday for my mom. I glanced at my clock. I sighed. It's already half past eight and he still isn't here. I might as well go to sleep and wait for him tomorrow.

Thinking he'd be there and that her life routine would just carry on, but what she didn't know was that her whole life would change in a matter of days.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**I hoped you all enjoyed my new chapter!**

**Sorry if It sucked I was in a hurry to update this for you guys.**

**If you enjoyed please favorite, follow and review if you want. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Lucy's POV**

"Ahh" I said as I woke up with the sun shining in my face.

I looked to my right expecting to see my pink-haired partner hugging me by the waist. I sighed as I noticed he wasn't next to me, not like I liked him doing that or anything.

It's just that I'm so used to him doing it everyday by now, that's what I've told myself this whole week. I've noticed he hasn't been here or at the guild since last week on the 'mission' Erza, Gray, Mira, and I went on.

'Hmm, maybe I'll get a job Team Natsu and I can go on together, that should get him to come with us.' I thought to myself as I started to get ready for the Guild.

**Time Skip**

I was walking to the Guild but then I noticed Happy flying to the Guild all by himself.

'Huh? That's odd, Natsu usually comes to the guild together with Happy.' I thought.

'Maybe I'll ask him why Natsu's not with him.'

"Happy!" I yelled while walking toward him

I saw him tense up before turning to my direction. Out of nowhere Happy started to fly faster, but he wasn't fast enough. I caught up to him out of breath and asked,

"Where's Natsu? You two usually walk together to the guild" I said out of breath.

He turned to me nervously and said,

"Oh h-hey there Lucy! How a-are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine. Are going to answer my question or..?"

"O-oh him? W-well he um h-he wasn't err, feeling well so h-he stayed home" Happy said nervously.

I raised a brow at his actions, it was obvious that he was trying to cover up something.

"Really? Maybe I should visit him and make sure he's okay."

Happy's eyes turned wide at my response for some unknown reason

"O-oh no! Um I d-don't think h-he wants to be b-bothered at the moment! Maybe we should just go to the guild together!"

"Uh okay?" I said to him, as we started to walk toward the Guild.

**Happy's POV**

I flying toward the guild when I spotted Lucy walking out of her apartment. She looked like she was thinking about something important.

'Maybe I can sneak past her without getting noticed' I thought to myself. I passed by her and without her noticing. 'Good' I thought, wouldn't want her to se-'

"Happy!" I heard her yell

Oh no! I felt my body tense up, I turned around seeing her walking towards me. I couldn't think of anything at the moment, so I flew away faster than I normally do. I was hoping she wouldn't catch up to me, but Karma wasn't on my side today.

She grabbed my shoulder, and turned me towards her and asked,

"Where's Natsu? You two usually walk together to the guild" She said, her smile not fading away from her face.

"O-oh hey there Lucy! How are you doing?" I asked avoiding the question hoping it would work, but it didn't.

"I'm doing fine, so are going to answer my question or..?" She said awkwardly

"O-oh him? W-well he um he wasn't err feeling well so h-he stayed home" I said nervously. Was that really the best I could think of?

Lucy raised a brow at my actions.

"Really? Maybe I should visit him and make sure he's okay" She said, obviously seeing through my lie from earlier.

My eyes turned wide at her response, '_No no no no no' _I thought to myself.

"O-oh no! Um I d-don't think h-he wants to be b-bothered at the moment! Maybe we should just go to the guild together instead!" I said hoping she'd come with me.

"Uh, okay?" She said nervously, as if she didn't trust me.

After that we were engulfed in silence as we walked toward the guild.

**At the Guild**

**Happy's POV**

We actually got to the guild without her asking another question about Natsu, maybe I should check on him and tell Natsu what happened. As I walked toward the guild doors but then I saw a white exceed waking next to a her blue-haired dragon slayer. After seeing her I forgot what I was supposed to do.

"Carla~" I sand out her name while flying towards her.

Unknown to Happy a blonde Celestial Maiden had walked out the door to see her pink-haired partner.

* * *

**A/N**

**Yes, I know it's short**

**I just wanted to get this in before the story reaches the Climax I think**

**I'll post the next chapter sometime this weekend**

**anyways review, follow, and favorite if you want**

**until next time :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Last time..._

_Unknown to Happy, a blonde Celestial Maiden had walked out the door to see her pink-haired partner._

* * *

**Normal POV**

Walking down the stone pavement of Magnolia, was seventeen year old Lucy Heartfilia.

_'I wonder if Natsu really is okay.' _Lucy thought to herself as she was getting closer to Natsu's house.

As she walked to Natsu's house, Happy was following her from behind. When he found out that she wasn't at the guild, he went to go follow her.

_'She can't get to Natsu,'_ he thought. _'She just can't! Natsu would-' _his thoughts were cut off when the celestial mage was entering into the dense forest that led to the house Natsu and he shared.

"Stop Lucy!" Happy shouted, but it was too late. Lucy knocked on the door once but she got no answer. Happy flew over to Lucy as quickly as he could and knocked her to the ground.

"Happy?!" Lucy said in a surprised tone as she lied on the hard ground.

"Lucy! Natsu shouldn't be bothered right now! I-I gave him s-some b-bad fish t-today and he's not feeling g-great!" Happy said quickly hoping she wouldn't notice his stuttering.

_'Happy never gives anybody his fish unless it's Charle. What's going on?'_ Lucy thought in her head, raising her brow at him.

"If he isn't feeling great then, I'll help him feel better. That's what nakama do for each other, right?" She said, still wondering what in the world was going on.

Happy started to get nervous. I mean, judging from earlier, he isn't the best liar. After a few minutes of the awkward silence they were having, Lucy decided to knock again.

"Natsu! Open up, it's Lucy!" She said while knocked on the door, still getting no answer. Just as she was about to knock again, she was pushed aside.

"N-Natsu doesn't like being around people when he's sick. W-when he s-sneezes he blows out f-fire like a Fire D-dragon's Roar and has an over-heated body temperature." Happy said, rambling on about why she shouldn't go inside.

"I'll still help him since we're nakama." Lucy said with a smile knowing Happy was lying for some unknown reason. 'Guess I'll have to ask Happy or Natsu about it later.' she thought to herself wondering why he still hasn't opened the door.

"Natsuu! Open the door!" Lucy yelled, hoping he would hear her. Instead there was still nothing.

"C-come on Lucy, Natsu's probably at the g-guild, so lets g-go!" Happy exclaimed hoping she would come with him.

"Yeah, I guess he is. Anyways we better get going." Lucy muttered under her breath.

"Now let's go so I can give Charle my fish!" Happy said excitedly.

Suddenly, an idea came into Lucy's head. Grinning evilly, she turned to Happy and said,

"Happy, don't you think you should buy some fresh fish for Charle at the market? It might make her want to actually take the fish this time." Smiling sweetly, hiding the smirk behind her smile.

"You're right Lushie, she would! But who's gonna walk with you to the guild?" Happy asked, rethinking if he should really let her walk to the guild alone.

"I'll be fine, Happy! I'll walk by myself, the guild isn't that far away anyways." Lucy said convincingly, hoping he would go like she had planned.

"Okay, meet you at the guild!" Happy said while flying to the market.

As he left, Lucy grinned evilly. Her plan was working!

"Natsu, open up! I know you're in there!" Lucy said, banging on the door. It took her five minutes to realize he wasn't gonna open the door anytime soon, so she did what Natsu would always do: go through the window.

Trying to pry the window open, which she utterly failed at, she finally noticed the lock on the outside of the window. That's when she had the idea of summoning one of her spirits.

"Open! Gate of the Crab, Cancer!" Lucy yelled while holding the golden zodiac key.

"How may I help you, ebi?" Cancer said looking at his master, while clipping his scissors in the air.

"Is there anyway you can open this lock with your scissors?" Lucy asked her Zodiac Spirit.

"I can try, ebi." Cancer said, while wiggling his scissors inside the tiny lock of the window. It took a while, but he finally got the lock to open up.

"Arigato Cancer! You can go back now." Lucy said smiling at him.

"It was a pleasure to help you out Miss Lucy." Cancer said. He bowed before he left for the Celestial Spirit World.

"Now let's see what's wrong with Natsu," Lucy said, trying to get inside through the window, but ended up falling onto the ground. "How does Natsu do this everyday?!" Lucy grumbled, as she went to look for Natsu in his 'clean' house.

'Why is it so dark in here?' Lucy thought to herself, as she tried her hardest to look into the darkness.

"I guess he's not here. Maybe he went to the guild earlier or something." Lucy said as she walked back to the window. As she was about to leave, she tripped over something. More like someone.

_Thmp!_

"Wahh!" Lucy exclaimed as she fell onto the floor for the second time that day.

"..Lu..cy..?" Natsu choked out, as he slowly started to wake up from from his nap.

"Ouch..why are these floors are so hard?" Lucy muttered under her breath as she started to stand up.

"W-what are y-you doing h-here Lu-Lucy?" He said trying not to stutter but obviously he failed.

"I'm here to check up on you, since Happy said you had some bad fish or something." Lucy said with a smile.

"Oh! W-well I'm all b-better n-now! You should get g-going to the g-guild!" Natsu said trying to make an excuse for her to leave.

"Why don't we go to the guild together since you're fine? Oh, and let's take a mission since rent is coming up!" She said, almost forgetting her rent comes up in a few weeks.

"Um, I can't." he said, quickly not realizing that he just lied.

"Eh?! Why not?" Lucy said pouting at him childishly.

"Well I have.. This thing, where you um.." Natsu sighed at his attempt of lying to her.

"Fine, I'll go on a mission with you and the rest of the team" He said while sighing in defeat.

"Yosh! Let's go to the Guild!" Lucy exclaimed dragging Natsu to the guild.

_**To be continued..**_

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry for the late upload, I had writer's block and couldn't think of anything to write. So thanks to Whatifstoryteller for helping with that.**

**Shoutout to Tiffy-chan858 for revising this for me.**

**Also if I didn't reply back to any of your guys PM, I'm sorry because I'm an awkward person and I'm not that good with talking to people so yeah.****  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

**Well see you next time!**


End file.
